Still, the Sky is Above the Cloud
by zephyrus 123
Summary: "Aku benci padamu, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" raung Belgium yang tidak puas akan jawaban Germany. GermanyxBelgium. Warn: OOC; crack pair; judul tidak nyambung.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

**Warn: OOC; crack pair; judul tidak nyambung; dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan sejarah.**

**

* * *

**

**Still, the Sky is above the Cloud**

**(Opening Song: For You by AZU)**

**

* * *

**

Matahari telah menampakkan lukisan oranyenya pada langit lembayung. Awan-awan horizontal nan tipis telah tersiram oleh warna jeruk ranumnya. Angin Timur yang membawa hawa hangat datang menghampiri burung-burung yang telah sibuk dengan segala aktivitasnya.

Dari salah satu rumah yang semulanya senyap, terdengar suara alarm jam beker berdering. Alih-alih ingin bangkit, Belgium malah menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi semua tubuhnya. Germany mendengus melihat kelakuan istrinya. Dengan sabar ia menekan pin jam beker. Setelah ketenangan yang tadinya terengut telah kembali, Belgium menyingkirkan sedikit selimutnya—hanya menampakkan sepasang matanya—untuk melihat ekspresi Germany.

"Sampai kapan mau tetap tidur?" tanya Germany dengan aksen Jermannya yang khas. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupi Belgium, tetapi ia berubah pikiran.

"Apa Luddie masih marah?" tanya Belgium penasaran. Ia menatap mata Germany dengan dalam. Mencari jawaban yang ingin didengarnya.

Germany memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Tidak. Aku sudah lupa," jawabnya datar seakan ia seperti terpaksa mengatakannya.

"Aku benci padamu, Ludwig Beilschmidt!" raung Belgium yang tidak puas akan jawaban Germany. Seraya bangkit, ia kemudian melempar selimut ke arah Germany yang terbengong.

_Kenapa malah dia yang marah?_

Kejadian berawal ketika kemarin malam. Belgium mencoba memasak sesuatu di dapur Germany. Ia tidak mengerti cara memasak dan hal apa saja yang harus dilakukannya. Bahan demi bahan telah dicoba dan dicampurkan ke dalam masakan yang lebih mirip ramuan mematikan. Germany yang mengetahui dapurnya telah berantakan, seketika memarahi Belgium. Ia mulai membersihkan dapurnya tanpa mendengar penjelasan Belgium.

"Apa kamu tidak mau memakan makananmu?" Germany berdeham sebelum mengatakannya agar mendapat perhatian dari Belgium yang sedang menunduk melihat beberapa _wurst_ di piringnya.

"Aku tidak suka!"

"Huh?"

"Aku tidak suka masakanmu!"

_Biasanya dia selalu memuji masakanku._

Selama ini hanya Germany yang selalu memasak untuk Belgium dan dirinya. Belgium tidak pernah protes atas apa yang dimasak Germany, malahan ia selalu memujinya. Karena itulah, Germany tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan apabila Belgium tidak bisa memasak untuknya, asalkan ia suka itu sudah cukup.

Germany tidak tahu kejadian kemarin malam akan menjadi masalah yang besar. Ia masih tetap kesal, walaupun rasa menyesal juga terselip di relung hatinya. Ia menyesal tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Belgium karena kecintaannya pada kebersihan.

_Mungkin aku harus minta maaf dulu._

"Belgie Sayang, kamu mau ke mana? Akhir-akhir ini kamu sering pergi…." Perhatian Germany berhasil teralih dari tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya karena mencium bau parfum yang begitu familiar di hidungnya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Belgium judes. "Dan juga, jangan panggil aku 'sayang' lagi!"

Germany mendekati Belgium seraya mengatakan, "A-apa maksudmu, Belgie Say—"

"Aku bilang jangan panggil aku 'SAYANG' lagi!" bentak Belgium dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Ingin sekali rasanya Germany mencubit pipi Belgium saking gemas padanya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Germany tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan, "Baiklah jika itu maumu, tapi Belgie Sa—" Seketika Germany menutup mulutnya; sadar akan tatapan kematian Belgium yang lebih mengerikan daripada tatapan milik Russia. "Maksudku, setidaknya kamu jawab pertanyaanku dengan serius."

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Belgium dengan nada dan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Belgie…."

"Kau membuang waktuku saja! Terima ini!"

"AWWW!"

Akhirnya Belgium pergi dengan memberi bekas injakan pada kaki Germany. Kini Germany benar-benar gemas padanya. Ia pun membuntuti Belgium tanpa memedulikan dokumen-dokumennya yang masih menggunung.

"_Holland Bakery_?"

Germany membaca tulisan yang tertera di atas bangunan besar itu. Ada miniatur kincir angin menghiasi di samping kanan dan kiri toko _bakery _di depannya.

Ap_a dia ingin menemui si Netherlands…? Atau… jangan-jangan dia ingin berkencan dengan seseorang?_

Rasa curigalah yang membuat Germany sanggup melakukan tindakan yang menurutnya memalukan, yaitu mengintip toko _Holland Bakery _dari luar. Ia tak berani masuk karena takut bakal ketahuan. Dari kaca toko, tampak banyak tamu yang datang sehingga sulit baginya untuk menemukan sosok Belgium. Sesekali ia melihat pada jam tangannya. Sudah dua jam Belgium di dalam. Kegelisahan mulai menjemputnya.

_Apa dia benar-benar berkencan dengan seseorang?_

"Germany?"

Suara seorang pria berhasil menghilangkan kegelisahan sekaligus kefokusannya pada toko _bakery _di depannya. Suaranya seperti pernah ia dengar.

_Ya, tak salah lagi. Netherlands!_

"Huh?"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Mau membeli sesuatu?"

"Tidak," jawab Germany setegas mungkin agar kedoknya tidak terbongkar.

"Lalu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Hubungan antara Germany dan Netherlands memang kurang baik sejak dulu. Setiap berbicara mereka selalu sengit. Germany tidak menyukai Netherlands karena ia menanggap Netherlands itu _incest_. Sedangkan Netherlands tidak suka pada Germany tak lebih karena Germany seperti tidak suka pada dirinya.

"Kupikir kau sedang menunggu Belgie," gumam Netherlands dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa.

"Memang kenapa, huh?" tanya Germany kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tidak. Karena kau belum bilang apapun."

Netherlands menghela napas, kedua bola matanya memutar. "Dari Belgie…."

"Dia juga tidak bilang apapun."

"Kukira kau tahu kalau Belgie belajar membuat kue dariku."

"Kue?"

"Iya, kue… katanya untuk diberikan padamu. Irinya…."

Germany tampak terkejut. "Eh? Jadi, yang kemarin malam itu…."

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Kapan Belgie selesai?"

"Kau sungguh memuakkan!"

"Maaf?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu! Mungkin sekitar jam tiga." Dengan jawaban Netherlands yang tak kalah judesnya, telah berhasil membuat kening Germany berkedut.

Germany yang tidak ingin menciptakan masalah baru dengan personifikasi nagara pemakan kentang ini langsung melihat jamnya kembali. "Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Jangan bilang pada Belgie kalau aku tadi di sini," pinta Germany yang lebih mirip menyuruh.

"Baiklah. Sekarang, pergilah," gumam Netherlands membalas pamitan Germany yang sangat mirip dengan mengusir.

Suara bantingan pintu terdengar keras, membuat Germany tersentak. Tak lama kemudian, suara bantingan pintu yang lain terdengar; dari arah kamar.

Germany memasuki kamarnya dan telah mendapati Belgium mengganti pakaiannya. Bandonya yang berwarna hijau kelihatan cocok di wajah bulatnya.

"Belgie, maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahimu kemarin. Ini salahku karena tidak mendengarkan penjelasanmu. Aku sungguh menyesal," gumam Germany sungguh-sungguh.

"…."

"Belgie?"

"…."

Germany menarik napasnya. "Belgie Sayang?"

Belgium pun merespon ucapan Germany dengan bergerak mendekatinya. Germany merinding, takut digampar Belgium atas kesengajaan panggilan. Tubuh Germany yang begitu tinggi membuat Belgium harus mendongak agar bisa menatapnya mata _aqua_-nya.

"Maafkan aku juga, Luddie…," rengek Belgium—seperti anak kecil kehilangan permennya—sambil memeluk Germany tanpa diduga. Germany, yang dengan cepat dapat mengendalikan keterkejutannya, langsung membalas pelukan Belgium.

"Sekarang masalah kita sudah selesai, bukan?"

Belgium hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukan Germany. Ternyata Germany tidak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Germany mengangkat dagu Belgium dengan tangan kanannya. Ia pun menghapus air mata Belgium dengan tangan kirinya. Kembali, mata mereka bertemu. Dengan perlahan, Germany mendekatkan bibirnya pada Belgium hingga bibir mereka saling menyatu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia melepaskan ciumannya. "Ich liebe Dich…," bisik Germany. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu sebelum diakhiri dengan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Awal yang buruk akan melahirkan akhir yang manis, itulah yang ada di pikiran mereka.

"Oh, ya, bagaimana kalau Belgie Sayang membuatkan sesuatu untukku."

"Eh?"

Tanpa diperintah, Germany menarik tangan Belgium agar ia mengikutinya. Mereka pun berhenti di dapur.

"Buatkan aku sesuatu dengan bahan-bahan itu."

"Tapi…."

"Ini dapur kita bersama, bukan?"

"Luddie tidak akan marah lagi, 'kan?"

Germany hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan berusaha!" ucap Belgium dengan senyum merekah.

Ia mulai mencampur bahan-bahan yang ada lalu mengaduknya. Telur dan serbuk tepung tumpah di sana-sini, semua ini berkat tangannya yang masih kaku. Germany mencoba menahan gejolak alamiahnya untuk tidak marah. Setelah ditunggu cukup lama, akhirnya kue buatan Belgium telah selesai.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Raut wajah Belgium memperlihatkan rasa penasaran yang besar. Ia tidak sabar menunggu jawaban dari Germany. Ia sangat yakin bahwa kue buatannya pasti berhasil.

"Rasanya… aneh… tidak bisa dideskripsikan," jawab Germany spontan. Ia baru sadar telah melakukan kesalahan fatal. Sangat fatal!

Belgium terdiam. Aura aneh mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal. Ia kemudian berteriak untuk mengatakan, "Aku benar-benar benci padamu, Ludwig Beilschmidt!"

Dapur kali ini sangat berantakan dari ada beberapa piring dan gelas yang pecah. Sepertinya Germany tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini.

_**Owaru, Fin, Tamat-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: Ini adalah fict pertama saya di fandom ini. Maaf jika aneh. m(_ _)m**


End file.
